The present invention relates to apparatus useful for training race swimmers. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus useful for training race swimmers to start a race effectively, for example, so as to reduce the overall time needed to complete the race.
Competitive swimming races are conventionally started with the race swimmers positioned on or holding to a stationary starting block affixed to the deck of a swimming pool. The swimmers themselves are also stationary at the start of the race.
One of the important parts of a swim race is the start. Thus, the swimmer should leave the block as effectively as possible in order to reduce, or even minimize, the time needed to complete the entire race. Although swim training includes teaching the swimmer how to start, most of this training focuses in on the position of the swimmer relative to the block, and the position of the swimmer as he/she enters the water.
Little or no attention has been paid to the height and/or length of the dive into the water as part of the start technique. For example, one approach to swim starting is to dive off the block and get into the water as soon as possible. While this approach does cause one to begin actually swimming quickly, it is not necessarily the most effective starting approach.
It would be advantageous to provide an apparatus to train swimmers in effective starting of swim races.